Nazi, Among Others
by suzie2b
Summary: Sometimes it's what the word means that counts.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: The original abbreviation of the National Socialist Party was Nasos. The word "Nazi" derives from a Bavarian word that means "simple minded" and was first used as a term of derision by journalist Konrad Heiden (born in Munich, Bavaria).**

 **The name "Jerry" was probably derived from the stahlhelm (German for "steel helmet") introduced in 1916, which was said by British soldiers to resemble a chamber pot or Jeroboam.**

 **Since World War II, "Kraut," which is German for "herb," has come to be used in the English language as a disparaging term for a German.**

 **Nazi, Among Others**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was under the jeep trying to fix some German made damage that occurred when a grenade went off just little too close. He pulled on the wrench to tighten a bolt and his hand slipped, sending his knuckles into Olive's hard metal underside. With a yelp Tully dropped the wrench and used a couple of expletives against the Nazi regime.**

 **Moffitt stepped over to stand next to the private's legs. "Are you all right, Tully?"**

 **He started to move out from under the jeep as he said, "I'll live. Cracked my knuckles is all." Tully sat up with a sigh and looked at the torn skin on his hand, which was starting to ooze blood.**

 **Moffitt knelt down to examine the damage. "We'd better get that cleaned up. Is Olive fixed?"**

 **They both stood up as Tully replied, "I did the best I could. I wish I had a little more time, but she should get us to the wadi to meet Troy and Hitch."**

" **Go get washed up while I get the med kit."**

 **Tully grabbed a canteen and poured some water over his knuckles with a quiet hiss at the sting it caused.**

 **Moffitt got a small piece of soap from his pack and took it from the plastic it was wrapped in. He joined Tully and said, "Here, use this to get the grease off." Moffitt watched the private carefully scrub his hand, then rinse the soap and blood off. Then the sergeant gently dried the still bleeding wounds.**

 **Tully hissed again and mumbled disparaging words about the Germans.**

 **As Moffitt applied sulpha powder to help prevent infection, he said, "Do you know what the word 'Nazi' actually means?" Tully shook his head as he watched the sergeant bandage his hand. "The word is derived from a Bavarian word that means 'simple minded'."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant and slowly smiled. "So when we call the Nazis 'Nazis' we're calling them simple minded?"**

 **Moffitt nodded with a smile of his own. "That's right." He tied off the bandage as he asked, "Want some aspirin?"**

 **Tully flexed his hand and fingers. "Nah, I'm okay."**

" **Then I suggest we get going. We're already late as it is."**

 **#################**

 **Troy paced back and forth next to the jeep that Hitch was standing in keeping watch. He looked at his watch again as he blew cigarette smoke and said, "Where are they? They should've been here over an hour ago." Troy looked up at Hitch. "Anything?"**

 **The private shook his head as he lowered the binoculars. "Nothing yet, sarge." It was another half-hour before Hitch announced, "Here they come!"**

 **When Tully pulled to a stop next to Hitch and the other jeep, Troy asked, "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt got out as he replied, "We ran into a German patrol. Olive was damaged by a grenade during the fight and we had to stop so Tully could fix her up just so we could get here."**

" **There was no sign of the Krauts in the sector Hitch and I checked. So that must be the Germans we're looking for."**

 **Hitch noticed Tully's bandaged hand. "You okay?"**

 **Tully slid out from behind the wheel as he said, "Yeah. Smacked my knuckles when I was under the jeep." He rummaged through his toolbox for a some things. "I need to check a few things before I push her any farther. Give me a hand?"**

 **Hitch looked a Troy, who gave a nod. He looked back at Tully and said, "Sure."**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, get the map and show me where you were when you ran into that patrol."**

 **With a set of legs sticking out from under the jeep on either side, the privates worked. Tully explained what had happened and the repairs he'd had to make before they could meet up. Hitch went to work looking for any other damage.**

 **Tully banged on a piece of metal to straighten it out so he could replace a bolt. He paused to check it and said, "Moffitt told me something interesting."**

 **Hitch said with a smile, "He's always got interesting things to tell us. What is it this time?"**

" **He said that the word 'Nazi' comes from a Bavarian word that means 'simple minded'."**

 **Hitch snorted. "Boy, isn't that the truth. That's as good as calling them Krauts. I've been told it means 'herb'."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Yep, that's what it means. 'Jerry' is another good one."**

" **I've never thought about that one. What's that mean?"**

" **I asked Moffitt about it once and he told me that the British came up with that one.** **They say the Germans steel helmet resembles a chamber pot or Jeroboam."**

 **Both Hitch and Tully began to laugh. Troy and Moffitt had been half-listening to the privates as they went over the map spread on the hood of the jeep. The sergeants looked at each other with amused smiles and Troy said in a low voice, "It's always good to hear them laugh, but…" Then he continued to smile as he growled, "Are you two finished with the jeep?"**

 **The laughter abruptly stopped and Tully called, "Almost, sarge! Just need a few more minutes!"**

 **##################**

 **Once the jeep was repaired to the privates' satisfaction, the Rat Patrol headed for Sector 23, where the German patrol had tangled with Moffitt and Tully.**

 **The jeeps stopped where a heavily damaged German halftrack had been left. Moffitt said, "That's the one I got before we had to get out of here."**

 **Troy nodded. "How many were in that patrol?"**

 **Tully replied, "All told there was three halftracks and a light tank … I think it was a Panzer I."**

" **And they didn't use it against you?"**

 **Tully shrugged with a slight smile. "Didn't give 'em the chance."**

 **Troy smiled knowingly and said, "Well, it looks like they picked up their people and headed south from here. Let's go see if we can find them."**

 **They followed the patrol's tracks through a small canyon they knew would take them to a hidden oasis. Hitch and Tully broke away from the trail they were following to go high so they could observe without being seen.**

 **The boulders and scrub gave them just the cover they needed as they peered down at the oasis. Moffitt said, "Looks like a platoon. Maybe thirty-five men."**

 **Troy agree and said, "Yeah, I wonder what they're doing here." He looked at the other sergeant. "Do you think that patrol recognized you?"**

" **Hard to say. If we'd all been together, I'd think they would have. Since it was just Tully and I … I really can't be sure."**

 **Troy sighed. "Now that we've found them, I suppose we should find out why they're out here."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Go in tonight?"**

" **Yep, we go in tonight."**

 **##################**

 **They spent the remainder of the day picking which tents were the most likely to have the information they wanted. There was one on the south side of camp and another on the west side.**

 **After dark, the Rat Patrol backtracked to the main trail they'd been following. They found a place that would hide both them and the two jeeps, then waited. The moon was high, but only a thin, arching sliver in the sky. The four Allies waited until the time was right.**

 **Several hours later Troy checked his watch and whispered, "Okay, let's hope everyone went to bed on time tonight so all we have to deal with is the perimeter guards. Moffitt, you're with me. Tully, you and Hitch take the tent on the south side of the camp. If you find anything, do not come looking for us. We'll meet back here in an hour. Got it?" Hitch and Tully nodded silently. "Right. Let's go."**

 **Hitch and Tully took off. Troy waited for them to disappear, then signaled Moffitt that it was time to go.**

 **The privates watched the guards from a nearby boulder. As soon as they met, turned, and headed back the other way, Hitch and Tully scampered into the German camp. The darkness was on their side, keeping them hidden, and the only sound they heard was the snores of the sleeping Germans.**

 **Seconds later Troy and Moffitt did the same thing and was darting among the tents as they headed for the tent on the west side of the camp. In less than a minute the sergeants were ducking into their target.**

 **Hitch and Tully found the tent in question and slipped inside. A lantern bathed the inside of the tent in dull yellow light. There was a tall table set up in the middle. Charts and maps were stacked on another lower table against one wall. An unmanned radio sat silently in one corner. Hitch pulled the tent's flap down and signaled Tully to get to work while he stood guard.**

 **Troy stood next to the tent flap, peering out through a slight opening, while Moffitt searched through the paperwork with his penlight. The tent was set up like an office with a desk, chairs, and filing cabinet. It would appear the Germans intended to spend a good deal of time at the oasis.**

 **Tully had just found two maps that looked promising and folded them to put in his pocket when Hitch stepped up next to him and whispered close to his ear, "Two Krauts are coming this way."**

 **Tully nodded, knowing they wouldn't be able to get out the way they came in. He handed the maps to Hitch and hurried over to the nearest wall as he unsheathed his long bladed knife. The two Germans had stopped outside and were talking in low voices as Tully slit a hole in the tent's canvas. He waved Hitch over and pointed silently at the hole. Hitch gave a nod and went out. However, just as Tully was about to follow his friend, the tent's flap was pulled back and in walked the two Germans.**

 **Troy and Moffitt heard a commotion outside and heard someone shout, "Amerikanische! Amerikanische!" They knew that Hitch and Tully had been caught. Moffitt put the papers he'd found in his jacket pocket and joined Troy at the tent's flap as a handful of Germans ran by. The sergeants both looked at each other and nodded. As soon as the coast was clear, they headed out.**

 **At one point Troy and Moffitt paused to let another small group run by. Before they could get going again, they saw Tully being escorted to one of the tents. After a moment, the light of a lantern could be seen and Tully was taken inside.**

 **Moffitt leaned close to Troy and whispered, "Looks like Jerry got one but not the other."**

 **Troy nodded and led the way out of camp.**

 **##################**

 **First Lieutenant Peters stood behind a wardrobe, hastily pulling on cloths as he listened to the explanation as to where a lone American was discovered in camp.**

 **When Peters appeared again, he was in his uniform, but his hair was still mussed up and he didn't yet have his boots on, giving him an almost cartoonish look. He looked at the American with a frown, then he said to his man that this one could not be the only one. "Er kann nicht der einzige sein…"**

 **Before the First Lieutenant could continue, Tully told him that he was working alone. "Ich arbeite allein, Oberleutnant."**

 **Peters looked back at Tully and a surprised, but slow smile appeared on his face. He said in English, "So, you can speak our language, private."**

 **Tully shrugged. "I understand it better than I can speak it."**

" **Where are the others?"**

" **What others? I said I was working alone."**

 **Peters told his men to search the camp, then asked, "What are you doing here?"**

 **Tully responded with, "PFC Tully Pettigrew. Serial number 15752351."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt made it back to the jeeps a short time after Hitch, who was pacing nervously. As soon as he saw the sergeants, Hitch said urgently, "They got Tully!"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, we saw him. What happened?"**

" **We got to the tent…" Hitch handed the maps to Moffitt and continued, "And Tully found these. Then I spotted two Nazis coming. Tully made a hole in the back and had me go out first. That's when the Germans walked in and caught him. I couldn't let them catch me too … not with those maps."**

" **You did the right thing, Hitch."**

" **We** _ **are**_ **going in to get him back, right?"**

 **Troy said, "Yep. We saw where they took Tully." He looked at Moffitt. "Stash that stuff in the jeep. You lead the way to that tent. Hitch and I will be right behind you."**

 **##################**

 **Tully stood before First Lieutenant Peters, refusing to answer his questions and insisting he was a loner.**

 **Peters was nearly convinced that Tully was alone, but finally said, "Perhaps you will be more willing to answer my questions in the morning."**

 **Tully shook his head adamantly as he heard the telltale sound of the jeeps. "Don't count on it."**

 **As the jeeps barreled into the camp, Troy was behind his 50 caliber, firing in every direction possible. Moffitt fired a machine gun with his left hand as he drove the other jeep. As they neared the tent they were after, Troy fired high into it.**

 **The heavy slugs sailed over the occupants heads. Tully took it as a warning and immediately dropped to the ground just as more bullets tore through the tent at a lower level, hitting First Lieutenant Peters and the lone guard that was there.**

 **As soon as the slugs stopped flying over his prone body, Tully jumped up and with several long, quick strides went to the tent's flap. He first peeked out. When he saw the jeeps, Tully quickly scrambled in behind the wheel that Moffitt had already abandoned for the second 50.**

 **Then the two jeeps were gone, leaving as much destruction behind as possible.**

 **##################**

 **When the jeeps finally stopped, they were in a wadi. Troy got out of the jeep as he said, "We'll spend the rest of the night here to get some rest. Hitch, you're on first watch. I'll take over in a couple of hours."**

" **Right, sarge." Hitch looked at Tully and said, "Sorry I left you back there."**

 **Tully said, "You really didn't have a choice. Wouldn't have don't any good for you to get caught too."**

" **Yeah, I guess you're right."**

" **Besides, I figured you guys would get me outta there at some point. I pretty much had that First Lieutenant buffaloed."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Did you convince him that you were acting alone?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Almost. That's one Jerry that really is a Nazi."**


End file.
